


真的睡了皇亲国戚

by childstone



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 14:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childstone/pseuds/childstone





	真的睡了皇亲国戚

谁都想不到两个大男人在卧房里企图扒对方裤子到底是一个什么诡异的情景，不知道别人怎么看，反正张九龄是觉得挺尴尬的。  
“老大……”王九龙直接红到了脖子根，捏着蓝花瓷瓶，“王爷说……这个药效果很好……”居然没有人质疑张云雷为什么会知道的这么清楚，也许是因为他一脸正人君子淡然处事的表情太有欺骗性，让人不忍心去怀疑。  
“……”张九龄终于意识到事情有些许的不对，“昨天晚上……”  
“？”王九龙看着张九龄怀里掉出来的瓷瓶，才后知后觉道，“我不是昨天晚上……睡……”  
“……草……”张九龄突然暴躁起来，他也不知道心里的那点失落是怎么回事，反正他现在看王九龙身上的衣服挺不顺眼的。  
“既然药都拿来了，就别浪费了……”张九龄扒拉着王九龙的衣服，此时两人的武力差距就显露出来，虽然王九龙体格更壮一些，但张九龄用的都是捉拿格斗时的巧劲儿，把他压制得死死的，不一会王九龙就大敞着衣服，白花花的胸口大咧咧地暴露在张九龄面前。  
“老大你……”王九龙放弃了抵抗，任由张九龄生涩地挑逗着自己，力度和位置都不尽如人意，但他还是被勾起了情欲，浑身泛着粉色。  
两个人都是雏儿，虽然王九龙家中有嬷嬷教过，但他们也不知男人间的欢爱是怎样的，只能凭着本能摸索着。  
张九龄打开纯色的瓷瓶，倒出一粒药丸，伸出一指按压着紧闭的小穴，等穴口放松些便把药丸推了进去。  
王九龙感到药丸在体内化成水，向身体深处流去，自己也仿佛随着它一起融化了，只能张着嘴喘气，仿佛溺水一般。  
张九龄一手撸动着王九龙的性器，顶端不停地吐着水，沾湿了他的手掌，那粘腻的触感使手中的器物又胀大了一分。张九龄伸出拇指摩擦着顶端，逼出了王九龙的眼泪和呻吟，扭动着身体似乎想逃离这难以承受的快感。  
可张九龄的手指还插在后面的穴中，随着他的挣扎，在里面动作着，还刮了一下肠壁，又引出王九龙一声呻吟。  
张九龄也不再忍耐，脱下裤子直接将性器插入了那不停流着水的蜜穴。  
“唔啊……”王九龙没有怎么感受到疼痛，只觉得自己快要被体内的炙热吞噬了，张九龄进入得很深，直接顶到了体内令人抓狂的一点，偏偏他还不觉，只毫无技巧地冲撞着，把性器狠狠送入他体内。  
这种难以预料的快感让王九龙有些紧张的缩紧后穴，肠壁的触感更加清晰地传到四肢百骸，酥痒的感觉让他想放声呻吟，但只能咬住手背把声音压低。  
“九龙……放松些……”张九龄轻轻拍了拍王九龙的臀肉，感受着嫩滑的手感，咽了咽口水，掐住他的大腿，更加用力地抽插起来，肉茎破开重重肠壁，享受着肠肉的挽留，卵袋撞击腿根的声音伴随着王九龙压抑的呻吟在张九龄耳边炸开。  
“老……嗯啊……老大……摸摸前……啊……前面……”  
张九龄伸手握住王九龙已经沾满液体的挺立，随着自己抽插的动作撸动，在撞上他体内某一点时，手中的肉茎明显跳了跳，“九龙？喜欢这样吗？”  
王九龙饥渴许久的软肉被炙热狠狠碾过，张九龄甚至抵着那里，摆动腰肢，让性器在他体内画圈。  
“嗯啊……”王九龙只觉得浑身的力气似乎都被抽干，只能直白又热切地表达着自己感受，“老……老大……喜欢……用……用力……”  
得到指令的张九龄加快了动作，王九龙的声音也越来越收不住，在宁静的夜晚显得格外清楚，“老大……哈啊……我快……快要……到了……”  
“等我……九龙……”张九龄觉得王九龙的体内温暖又湿润，顶到深处龟头仿佛被一张小嘴亲吻吮吸着，让他爽得尾椎骨都发麻，精关一松，一股热流便冲进了王九龙体内。  
这场性事算不得酣畅淋漓，但足以让初尝禁果的两个青年回味良久，残余的药效使王九龙不住喘息着，爬起来掐住张九龄的脚腕，跪在他两腿间试图重振雄风。  
张九龄挑眉任由王九龙动作，体温偏高的手掌在他身上游移，捏住他的乳肉用指腹摩擦挺立的乳尖。幸好他皮肤黑，不然就要被王九龙发现他现在已经红透了脸颊。  
王九龙感觉张九龄浑身的肌肉都在紧绷，于是吻上了他的唇，勾住对方的舌头一同痴缠着，二人气喘吁吁地分开时，一缕银丝一闪而过，“老大，别紧张。”  
“好啊……”张九龄话音未落就飞快地按住王九龙，使之趴跪在床上，这样姿势让王九龙感到有些羞耻，但下一秒他就再也顾不上羞耻了。张九龄一手压着他的腰，性器在他的后穴周围打着转，让他有些紧张地缩了缩小穴，挤出了留在深处的白浊，流向会阴。张九龄伸手抹掉沾在囊袋上的精液，又送回了不断蠕动的小穴中，但拔出手指时又带出更多液体，把后穴搅弄得一塌糊涂。  
“九龙，堵不住……”  
“哼啊……嗯……”王九龙被身后的快感折腾的皱眉，但理智尚存又说不出那些轻佻又下贱的词汇，只能有些焦急地喊着老大，胸前的红果硬得发疼，渴望着抚摸。  
手被王九龙拉至胸前，张九龄笑得露出了虎牙，用性器堵住那发浪的后穴，将精液又送回深处，手掌包住乳肉，不断挤压揉捏着。王九龙身上的肉软得不像样，尤其是胸口和屁股，嫩滑的触感让张九龄有些爱不释手。  
王九龙紧闭着眼，手指紧紧抓着身下的被子，咬住下唇，额头全是汗，张九龄拽过一件扔在床上的里衣为他拭去汗珠，又张口在他肩头咬了一口，留了一个红印，有些心疼地又舔了舔咬过的地方。陌生的触感让王九龙轻轻呻吟，身后缩了缩，让张九龄也轻哼了一声。  
“嗯啊……”张九龄用力掰开王九龙的臀肉，仔细看着被肉具撑开的后穴，抽出时还带出些媚红的肠肉。整根拔出时后穴竟无法闭合，留下一个小洞，若是蜡烛再燃得亮些，说不定他还能看见里面发骚的肠肉，定是饥渴地蠕动着，渴求他的侵犯。再次重重插入，顶的王九龙支撑不住上半身倒在床上，张九龄却把他捞起，慢慢移动到墙边，就着连接的姿势把人抵在墙上。  
王九龙挺立的乳尖隔着床帏贴在冰凉的墙上，惊呼一声就要后退，却被张九龄死死压住，被动的承受着灭顶的快意。  
张九龄挤在王九龙双腿之间，性具钉在不停流着水的穴中，莫名的征服感让他心里发烫，于是发了狠似的操干起来，带出发情的液体和之前的精液，打成白沫沾在张九龄的耻毛上。  
王九龙被冲撞地说不出话，只能发出意义不明的音节，整个人像是熟透的虾子，乳尖被磨的发痛，身后被人毫不留情的贯穿，快感在他的血液里翻滚着，让他有些上瘾，他无助地喊着张九龄，仿佛他就是自己唯一的依靠，“老大……唔……啊……”  
张九龄再次伸手去挑逗冰凉的乳尖，轻轻捏住向外扯了扯，又用指甲刮着乳珠，惹得后穴又缩了缩。  
“这人为什么这么会勾引人……”张九龄惩罚性地拍了拍王九龙的臀肉，性器几乎整根抽出，又快速顶入。这个姿势似乎进入得更深，让王九龙没有被抚慰的挺立直接射了出来，他哭着求饶，连声音都在颤抖，“老大……太深……啊……哈啊……唔……别……”  
“可是你的里面不是这么说的，它想让我更用力……”张九龄抬手抹掉王九龙的眼泪，下身却毫不留情地抽插着，卧房里全是肉体碰撞的声音和王九龙低低的抽泣求饶的声音。  
等到张九龄终于再次释放的时候，王九龙两腿都在打颤，被张九龄扶着倒在床上，白嫩的皮肤是都是青青紫紫的痕迹，尤其是胸口和大腿根，看的张九龄有些心疼又有些眼红。  
等到第二天张九龄整理着衣服走出房门的时候，看见孟鹤堂坐在院子里，“？你怎么在这儿？”  
“你昨天拿的药呢？”孟鹤堂有些不自在，看了看四周小声说着。  
“在房里呢……”张九龄轻手轻脚地走进去，没多久拿出两个瓷瓶来，孟鹤堂看着他小心翼翼的模样就知道昨天晚上肯定……咳  
“那个你们留着，这一瓶我就拿走了。”这可是他从杨九郎那里费尽口舌才讨来的，据说不仅能催情还能提高敏感度，关键对人还没什么危害。趁着周九良出门采购，他赶紧溜到大理寺来拿回他的宝贝药。幸好张九南认识他，让他进了门，不然要是被周九良发现，他今晚肯定连房门都进不去。  
“这两瓶有什么不一样吗？”  
“你们还小，用不着这个，以后你就知道了。”孟鹤堂也没打算多解释，拿着纯色瓷瓶就跑了，留下莫名其妙的张九龄。  
“哥，孟哥来拿什么东西啊？”张九南凑到张九龄旁边，动了动鼻子，“哥你身上什么味儿啊？衣服还这么皱，昨晚上跟人干架了？”  
“滚，你，巡街去！”  
“？？？我可是大理寺的，巡街那是捕快的工作！”  
张九南的声音有些大，张九龄害怕他把王九龙吵醒，连拉带拽地把人弄出了门，回到屋里王九龙睡得正熟，动作都没变过，一只手臂伸出被外，隐隐窥见胸口的痕迹，色气的叫张九龄捂脸，他这真的是把皇亲国戚给睡了啊……想想还真的……挺带劲的……


End file.
